Super Smash Bros.
:This article is about the first game in the Super Smash Bros. series. For the series itself, see Super Smash Bros. (series). Super Smash Bros., known as in Japan, is the first game in the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] for the Nintendo 64. It was widely popular at the time, for the era had few fighting games with such frantic multiplayer action. Samus is one of the original 8 characters available from the start. One of the stages, Planet Zebes, is based on the planet of the same name and was the basis for [[Brinstar (Stage)|''Melee's Brinstar stage]]. Super Smash Bros. marked Samus' only appearance on the Nintendo 64. It is now available through the Wii's Virtual Console. Samus In this game, Samus is treated as a heavy and slow character armed with lots of projectiles and high damage moves. She also falls very slowly. In competitive play, however, this leaves her with few combos, and as a result she is considered the worst character in the US version of the game.http://www.smashboards.com/showthread.php?t=311098 In the Japanese release however, known competitive as DSB, Samus is near the middle, due to the changes in the game's physics engine. This is partially due to the fact that the top player from Japan, 丈助 (Jousuke {pronounced Joe-Skay},) mains Samus in competitive play. A larger summary of Jousuke along with videos can be found at the following link: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Smasher:Jousuke. Description ''Samus Aran is the toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Using a special suit powered by the technology of the bird people which allows her to execute daring acrobatic feats, Samus pursues the airborne life form, Metroid, throughout the universe. Works: *Metroid (NES) *Metroid II: The Return of Samus (G B) For her moves in the game, see here. Characters *Mario (Mario) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Kirby (Kirby) *Yoshi (Yoshi) *Fox (Star Fox) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Ness (EarthBound) *Luigi (Mario) *Jigglypuff (Pokémon) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) ''Metroid'' cameos *Ridley *Waver ''Metroid'' stages File:SuperSmashBrosPlanetZebes1_13.jpg|Planet Zebes File:SuperSmashBrosBoardThePlatformsSamus_13.png|Samus's Board the Platforms stage File:SuperSmashBrosBreakTheTargetsSamus_13.png|Samus's Break the Targets stage ''Metroid'' music *Planet Zebes Stage *Samus's Victory ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M The Japanese strategy guide for the later released ''Metroid: Other M includes Super Smash Bros. on page 174, which summarizes cameos Metroid has made in other series. ;Super Smash Bros. Brawl:"Carefully appreciate Samus' figure. There's a savorability not found in other titles." ;Samus in the Smash Bros. Series:"A series where characters from various games meet and fight, Samus has been a playable character since the first title. From the charge beam to missiles and bombs, Samus can show her special attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it's possible to play a 5-minute timed trial of Super Metroid." Allusions to the Metroid series *Her congratulations screen depicts her helmet, with the reflection of Samus Unmasked on its visor. This is likely a reference to one of the possible endings in Metroid, where Samus takes off her helmet for the first time. *Her costumes refer to the following: **Her default orange costume refers to the Varia Suit. **According to Masahiro Sakurai, her pink costume refers to the Gravity Suit. However, it more closely resembles the Varia Suit in Missile Mode as depicted in the NES version. **Her purple costume (exclusive to team battles) more closely resembles the Gravity Suit, although it is not officially referred to as such. *On the Planet Zebes stage, Wavers and Ridley can be seen flying in the background. The Wavers' and Ridley's appearances are almost identical to their sprites in Super Metroid. *When most characters are hit with a Ray Gun or with Pikachu's Thunder Jolt, their skeletons become briefly visible. However, if Samus is hit, her suitless feminine figure can be seen momentarily. *Her "Break the Targets" Stage resembles the elevator areas in the NES version. *In the French PAL version, Samus is described with masculine pronouns even when she is actually female, which is most likely a reference to how her gender and identity was hidden in the instruction manual for Metroid. *Her character selection pose is taken from the artwork from Super Metroid. Trivia *The Debug Menu can allow the player to use enemies from the Single Player Mode, including the Fighting Polygon Team. The menu's name for this variant of Samus is NSamus. *Unlike in later installments where the characters are trophies (or, in the case of Ultimate, spirits), the characters are depicted as being dolls. Gallery SSB64 Box Art Full.jpg|North American box artwork File:Smash64SamusBioPage.jpg|Samus in the instruction manual File:Sbart jpfront.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' promo comic SSB Pikachu VS Yoshi Samus and DK.png|Artwork of Pikachu's attack causing knockback on Samus, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi File:Sbart jpback.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' artwork File:Sbart jplabel.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' Japanese artwork File:Super Smash Bros. Nintendo Power ad.jpg|''Nintendo Power'' advertisement. Slide201.jpg|The game was initially developed with original characters as "Kakuto-Geemu Ryuoh" (Dragon King: The Fighting Game) SamusOriginal.png|Samus and Planet Zebes in the game's intro SuperSmashBrosSamus 13.png|Samus's character model File:SSBSamus.png|Samus textures. File:NSAMUS.png|NSamus File:Kirby_samus_ssb.jpg|Kirby copy File:Super Smash Bros. Samus Character Profile.jpg|Samus's profile. File:SSB congrats pic.jpg|Congratulations screen image. File:Alt-samus.jpg|Official render of Samus's alternate costumes Samus ssb.png|Samus's default costume File:Samus in Smah Bros.jpg|Brown costume. File:Samus in Smah Bros (3).jpg|Green costume. References ru:uper Smash Bros. Category:N64 Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Virtual Console Category:Games